Unhealthy Jelousy
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: Hibari is getting aggravated at not knowing where Tsuna is and overhears Yamamoto and Gokudera talking about him. Now Tsuna and Gokudera will have to deal with two jealous semes that have a mutual agreement to keep what is rightfully theirs. Warnings: Yaoi and jealous semes


**Ouji**: The Prince has returned with another fiction!  
**Hitman**: Took you long enough and luckily there wasn't that many mistakes  
**Ouji**:I Know! The Prince is an amazing, talented, wonderful-  
**Hitman**: I said not that many, not none at all.  
**Ouji**:...whatever...Remember The Prince or Hitman doesn't own KHR

**~Hibari~**

'How dare he…HOW. DARE. THAT HERBIVORE NOT SHOW UP!'

Hibari stood, leaning against the walls around Namimori Middle School. All day long he had been searching the Middle School for Tsunayoshi to no avail. And when we say searched, we mean SEARCHED. No nook or cranny of the school went unchecked by the Vongola cloud guardian. Hibari sighed, and glared at nothing in particular. He was furious. This was NOT how he intended to spend the day. He was planning on finding some excuse to take the herbivore out of class and biting him to death in his 'office'. HOWEVER, the herbivore in question hadn't shown up to school. He didn't even show up LATE. Late is better than not at all. Hibari's hands clenched into fists held to his sides, arms crossed over his chest. School was almost over, so it's not like he expected the herbivore to finally show up 2 minutes until the final bell rang, but it didn't hurt to waste more of his time. He ground his teeth together irritably.

HOW DARE THE HERBIVORE MAKE HIM WASTE HIS ENTIRE DAY ON NOTHING.

He was just about to burst from the pent up rage within him, when Gokudera and Yamamoto started walking over,not for the Cloud Guardian of course, but to leave a quick minute early, before the halls of Namimori became high traffic areas that were so infuriating that nearly every day Gokudera would threaten to blow everyone up. Hibari tried to calm himself, and listen to what the other Vongola guardians were saying, because nine times out of ten, it was about Tsuna. Especially if it was Gokudera who was doing the talking.

"But Ha~ya~to~" Yamamoto whined, it irritated Hibari to the very core, that careless happy-go-lucky tone of voice that came from the Rain Guardian. It shamed the title of 'Guardian' and made Hibari wonder if Yamamoto could guard Tsuna at all. Gokudera sighed, impatient and obviously nearing the end of his (already short) temper.

"Yeah well, I can't today Yakyu-baka. I have to go give Juudaime his schoolwork that he missed today."

This caught Hibari's attention, something that was fading over this conversation. Was something wrong with Tsuna? Why did this stupid bomb-tech know and not Hibari?!

"… But Hayato, we've been planning this for EVERRRRRRR!" complained Yamamoto, who looked genuinely upset. Hibari sighed with supreme irritation. He wanted them to hurry up and spill what happened to Tsuna. He really didn't want to have to actually TALK to them to get answers. Having conversations with them was just too much and always left him wanting to bite everybody around him to death.

"Whataya mean 'WE'VE'?! YOU went and decided this thing on your own, and sucked me into it! And besides, it's not like I PLANNED Juudaime getting sick!"

FINALLY! ANSWERS! … Wait…The herbivore is sick?

"I know, but I'm sure Tsuna will understand that we have plans and that it's rude of him to monopolize you all to himself!" Yamamoto declared, obviously not going to give up on whatever it was he wanted to do.

"We can do it another day!" Snapped Gokudera, not having it. Hibari wanted to go over and bash their damn heads in.

WOULD THEY STOP BEING SO SELFISH AND HURRY UP WITH THE DETAILS ON THE HERBIVORE'S CONDITION?! If it kept going this way, Hibari would have no choice but to actually go over and…TALK to them. Damn herbivores.

"Juudaime asked me specifically to bring the work he missed to him! I'm not about to let him down just for some stupid DAT-Uh, OUTING." Gokudera snapped, stabbing Yamamoto's soul with his harsh words. Hibari's fists clenched, his knuckles turning white as he glared at the ground in front of him. Why didn't Tsuna ask him to bring him his stuff? Why that stupid lower-than-dirt Herbivore?

"…I thought you were really excited about today… Do you really like him that much?" Yamamoto said sadly, his eyes filled with sorrow and his face crestfallen.

"…Yakyu-baka, don't be like that. Don't show me that damn face! It pisses me off!"

ENOUGH IS ENOUGH.

Hibari took the initiative to storm over, finally done with listening to the stupid argument of a couple.

"What happened to the Herbivore." Hibari demanded.

Gokudera and Yamamoto came to a screeching halt, shocked by Hibari's random appearance that caused Gokudera to actually nearly trip and crash face-first into Hibari's chest. (talk about awkward ushishishi~)

"WHAT THE FU-! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" demanded Gokudera. Yamamoto remained silent, the cogs in his mind turning as an idea was beginning to form in his mind.

Hibari stared at Gokudera for a moment, his eyes dark and cold.

"Did you not hear me clearly herbivore? I demand that you give me an update on the leader Herbivore's current status." Yamamoto stepped foreword, his usual happy smile suddenly on his face again.

"Oh~ Tsuna-kun~? Are you worried about him Hibari-kun? Ahaha~ Oh, he caught a cold and stayed home today, Gokudera was actually just talking about bringing him his schoolwork for today. It's a shame we have plans already, ne?"

In that moment Hibari and Yamamoto locked eyes, and it was as if the two semes had some kind of mental connection; a moment of complete understanding. Hibari smirked slightly.

"Oh, a shame indeed. How about I take it to him, then you two can continue on your way to do whatever it is you herbivores have planned?"

Gokudera opened his mouth to complain and reject the idea, however Yamamoto was too quick.

"Would you~? Oh Hibari-kun you really are too kind!" Yamamoto suddenly 'materialized' the packet of school work out of thin air and handed it to Hibari. Meanwhile, Gokudera stared at the packet, and then down at his bag that hung around him, his expression beyond shocked.

"H-HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Yamamoto laughed, and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Maa~Maa~ No need to worry about that Hayato~"

Hibari turned to stride off, waving the packet lightly in the air instead of his hand.

"Of course, thank you herbivores." He and Yamamoto again locked eyes, and the connection re-connected, sparking between the semes. Mutual understanding of similar wants is a beautiful thing.

Gokudera reached out, opening his mouth to yell at Hibari, but Yamamoto draped himself over his shoulders, smiling happily.

"Lucky~!" he declared. "Now let's go Hayato!~"

"B-B-BUT JUUDAIME'S-"

Yamamoto wasn't having any rejections anymore. He had his opportunity to go out with Gokudera, and he'd be DAMNED if something was going to stop him.

"Now now we don't want to be late for the movie~" he declared, taking Gokudera's hand and dragging him off happily-nearly skipping.

**~To Be Continued~**  
**Hitman:** OWARI! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**Ouji:** Yes, The Prince worked hard on it.  
**Hitman:** Please Review and maybe I can get Ouji to work faster.


End file.
